The present invention relates generally to an electronic control for a vehicle four wheel drive system and, in particular, to an electronic control which includes means for detecting a predetermined slip (speed differential) between the front and rear wheels of the vehicle, and means for selectively engaging a clutch during excessive slip conditions to prevent relative slip between the front and rear wheels.
Four wheel drive systems for vehicles are becoming increasingly common. In the past, such systems typically included a torque transfer case having an input shaft connected to the output of the vehicle transmission, and front and rear output shafts connected to the front and rear differentials of the vehicle for driving the front and rear wheels respectively. Typically, such systems were provided with selective control means operable by the vehicle driver for selecting whether the vehicle is to be operated in either a two wheel or a four wheel drive mode. When operated in the four wheel drive mode, these systems did not provide for any speed differentiation between the front and rear wheels such that, on dry pavement, "hopping" of the front wheels would occur during turning of the vehicle, due to the normal overspinning of the front wheels. Consequently, it was recommended that the four wheel drive mode be used only during wet, icy, or low traction road surface conditions.
Recently, certain vehicles have been provided with a "full time" four wheel drive system. In these systems, the torque transfer cases are typically provided with an interaxle differential for dividing torque between the vehicle front and rear differentials. The interaxle differential enables the front and rear wheels to rotate at different speeds, which occurs during turning of the vehicle, or in the event the front and rear wheels have different diameter tires. Also, in order to prevent excessive slipping between the front and rear wheels, these transfer cases typically include a selectively engageable clutch means which is operative to lock the interaxle differential upon sensing a predetermined slippage between the front and rear output shafts of the transfer case.